


We Create

by Mortalcoil



Series: Love on, I will requite thee [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Romantic Fluff, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalcoil/pseuds/Mortalcoil
Summary: Faith takes Buffy out on a first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something small and simple. Still working on the next fic!

Faith knocked on the door in front of her. It felt awkward. Well, it _was_ awkward. It was Buffy’s door, her bedroom door. They walked in and out of each other’s rooms all the time without knocking. It felt a bit like wearing socks and sandals. Wrong.

 

“What?” a shrill voice sounded from inside.

 

Faith rolled her eyes and knocked again.

 

This time it opened with a huff from Buffy, “What are y-”

 

She stopped when she saw the slayer in front of her. Faith wore minimalistic makeup, choosing softer nudes for her lips and eyes. Black covered the rest of her ensemble, leather cropped jacket, skin tight tank, skinny jeans and doc martens. Her hair was down and flowing in soft curls.

 

Buffy frowned and looked down at her own outfit. Flannel ice cream pyjamas.

 

“Wanna go on a date Blondie?” Faith grinned.

 

They hadn’t been on a real one yet, just the two of them, things kept happening, events occurring. First the town went psycho in a twisted Brother Grimm’s fairy tale. Neither girl particularly enjoyed being tied at the stake and burning alive. Then Buffy got sick. Well, what they thought was a sickness but instead was the Council's way of fucking them over. Faith’s words. Faith had to take patrolling on by herself, that’s where she was when Joyce was kidnapped and Buffy had to save her mother and herself without her powers. Faith couldn’t forgive herself for letting the two people she’d grown closest to be hurt.

 

Faith had wanted to celebrate Buffy's birthday despite all that was going on but Buffy had outright refused, coyly suggesting they would celebrate both on Faith's birthday. Whenever it was.

 

They didn’t really touch each other that week. Buffy tried, but Faith felt odd. It wasn’t right, feeling the power and electricity of a slayer run through her when her partner didn’t. It didn’t feel right being able to overpower her girlfriend. Sure, it never bothered her in past flings, but this wasn’t a fling. It was a… _thing._

 

And then there was the _slight_ apocalypse. It didn't really scream romance.

 

So here she was, calling on an impromptu date. Impromptu in that she may have almost forgotten to tell Buffy about it. Almost.

 

“Now?” Buffy near shouted.

 

“Woah shh B,” Faith held up her arm, “We finally have some time free and don’t need to worry ‘bout your Scoobs. So just put some jeans on, get ya appetite and let’s motor.”

 

Buffy looked at her like it was the most absurd thing in the world. “Jeans! On our first date and you want me to wear jeans?”

 

“Well,” Faith smirked, “Clothes _are_ optional but I know you like your mystery.” She leaned suavely up against the doorframe.

 

Buffy’s mind took a few seconds to reboot at that image. The woman oozed sex.

 

“Give me 15 minutes.”

 

Faith went to argue but it was cut off by the shutting of the door.

 

30 minutes later Faith woke up from her doze at the bottom of the steps when she heard footsteps approaching.

 

“Fuckin’ finally,” she mumbled.

 

“Slayer hearing,” Buffy sing-songed.

 

“Fucking finally,” Faith enunciated clearly before turning around to look at her girl.

 

Buffy had redone her hair in a relaxed updo. Her makeup matched Faith’s, nude but polished. She took Faith’s advice, wearing black jeans just as tight as the younger girl’s, but paired it with a silky white blouse and charcoal duffle coat. It was simple, elegant, and she’d be prepared to enter a restaurant or do some slaying. Knowing Faith, it was probably the latter.

 

Buffy shrugged, “I didn’t know what kind of date so I figured I’d take your advice. I wanted to wear a dress but-”

 

Faith kissed her. It was chaste and quick because no sooner Faith was pulling at her arm and dragging her out the front door, barely giving a quick goodbye to Joyce who was sitting watching TV.

 

“Ya know B, I’ve seen you when you first wake up, you don’t need to dress up in a ball gown for me.” Faith was swinging their joined hands. She was light and energetic, floating on happiness. If Buffy didn’t know it from skip in her step or the dreaminess of her voice, she could tell because the brunette just _wouldn’t stop smiling_.

 

“But a date’s special. It’s all with the specialiness,” she pouted.

 

“Fuck I love your brutal use of words.” Faith didn’t notice her own use of the English language. She kept her gleeful gaze straight ahead, leading the date to where she wanted to go.

 

Buffy felt a lump in her throat, it almost felt like it was choking her only she welcomed it. She couldn’t think of a reply worthy so instead she pressed herself closer to Faith’s side, snuggling their arms together. She let Faith lead them to wherever they were going, trusting her completely.

 

In no time she realised they were in downtown Sunnydale. It was a Saturday night so the streets were beginning to come to life as people headed out for the night.

 

Without warning Faith turned them to walk down an alley and stopped by a ladder.

 

“This is why a dress wouldn’t ‘ve been good,” Faith explained, pulling the ladder down completely. “Ladies first?”

 

Buffy arched her eyebrow, “I’m not gonna regret this am I?”

 

A flicker of worry passed over Faith’s face, like reliving a bad memory or seeing a dark future. It was over quickly and replaced by bravado.

 

“Nah, you’ll love it,” she tapped a rung, “Up ya get!”

 

Buffy climbed up first, wary to make sure no grime got on her white blouse or cute duffle. Faith followed quickly behind, she didn’t want to miss the blonde’s reaction.

 

“I’ve got a speech thing planned ‘k?” Faith stopped Buffy before she could talk.

 

The older slayer was standing stock still, eyes wide in wonder, looking at what Faith had prepared for her. It was simple really. So simple even Faith could pull it off. There was a cooler sat in the middle of a picnic rug with a cushion on either side. Her trusty duffle bag (her belongings now relocated to various parts of the Summers house) was dumped to the side and a single candle was lit on the other side. It wasn’t really needed, the light from the streets below lit the area enough that anyone could see easily.

 

Music thumped slightly from the nearby clubs but that didn’t bother the girls.

 

“So,” Faith grabbed Buffy’s hand and led them away from the picnic rug and over to the side of the roof. They leant against the stone railing and Faith gestured to look down. “Every night, we sacrifice our time yeah? Maybe one day we’ll sacrifice our lives. But every night we take time out of our lives to walk around a deadbeat town and slay equally deadbeat demons. We don’t get nuthin’ for it, no thank yous, no parade down Main St, not even a Christmas card at the end of the year. And we’ll probably die before we even think of having little ankle biters. But look at it B.” She watched Buffy’s reaction carefully.

 

The blonde just continued looking down at the bustling street below. There were singles, pairs and large groups of people all milling about. All hurrying to the club before they had to pay to get in, some dancing having already spent their afternoon drinking. Some girls were crying over broken hearts and some men were working to break them.

 

“We did this. Those people, they’re alive because of _us_. _They_ are our legacy!” She turned Buffy so they were facing each other, Faith smiled a smile of a thousand suns, “Don’t you get it? We’re slayers but we don’t destroy,” she looked down at the crowd again, “We create.”

 

A single tear fell from Buffy’s eye. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“Nah B. I thought the best thing about slaying was the high after the kill. But the other week when you were down, I chased a vamp up here and when I looked down, it just clicked. That vamp would’ve killed one of those people if it wasn’t for me. We do that every night.”

 

Faith turned them around again so they faced each other. She held her chin high and sucked in her cheeks, creating impossibly gorgeous dimples that Buffy couldn’t resist touching. Buffy felt like every action was part of Faith’s seduction of her.

 

“I never knew this side of you,” she stroked one of the dimples.

 

“Don’t get too comfy there,” Faith backtracked, “If you tell anyone I’ll deny it.”

 

They laughed into each other so they rested their head on the other’s shoulder. Faith breathed in Buffy’s shampoo, it was way too sweet and heady but it made the brunette delirious all the same. Buffy breathed in Faith’s body lotion. She never would’ve thought the other slayer would use vanilla lotion, but then again, until recently she never knew just how soft her skin was. Just how pliable her nerves were to tickle and excite.

 

Buffy needed to taste her but she was refused that when Faith pulled away from the embrace.

 

“Come on, let’s eat!”

 

“Faith,” Buffy furrowed her eyebrows, “We ate like two hours ago. That’s what happens when you forget to tell me we’re going on a date.”

 

Faith fell down to sit on one of the cushions, “Yeah an’ I’m fuckin’ starvin’!”

 

Buffy laughed and joined her. She didn’t want to admit she was hungry already as well, but she would accept any offered food.

 

Faith pulled open the cooler, it was sat sideways so both girls could look in and see what was in store.

 

Buffy’s face was a mixture of delight and confusion. She pulled out two bottles of Coke, one full and one half empty. Next she grabbed a packet of cracker and three types of dip she couldn’t pronounce, cheese, bread, and a large packet of ham.

 

Faith watched intently, fingers tapping her knee in a nervous twitch.

 

“I kind of decided to come here but I didn’t know what was date-worthy food so… I brought anything that didn’t need to be hot.” She looked away.

 

“Simple,” Buffy smiled, “I like it. But the Coke?”

 

Faith straightened up with a dangerous smile of her own, “Oh we’ll get to that later B.”

 

They opened the dips and crackers, nibbling at them while they each made a sandwich. Buffy showed her hunger when she got through three sandwiches before giving up. Faith only had two before the meat ran out. She was a bit miffed but _anything for your girl_.

 

“Ugh,” Buffy leant back on her hands, “I ate way too much. I might have indigestion.”

 

Faith smirked, _ate two hours ago my ass._ She turned out of view from the blonde and pulled out a semi full bottle of rum from her duffle bag and began to top up the half empty bottle of Coke. She did put some more Coke from the other bottle in, even half and half was too strong for her.

 

“Here,” she said, handing over the now full bottle of Coke.

 

Buffy took it with a suspicious thank you and gulped greedily.

 

“Ack!” She coughed and spluttered.

 

Faith winked and grabbed back the bottle and took a sizeable drink herself. “Swiped a bottle of rum from the Bronze.”

 

“You tryin’ to get in my pants?” The blonde raised a perfect eyebrow.

 

“Maybe,” Faith winked and then handed back the bottle.

 

Buffy didn’t take it immediately. She’d only drank the once and that was because of nerves, not that it helped any. She didn’t feel right about drinking for the sake of getting drunk, no matter how much seducing had gone on beforehand. She trusted Faith, she didn’t trust herself - who knew what she was like drunk?

 

“B, relax. I’m not gonna pull any moves on you, just thought it’d be nice ya know? Chill a bit, watch the world, our world, go by while we act irresponsible for once. Well,” Faith laughed, “While _you_ act irresponsible for once.”

 

Buffy smiled sweetly and took the bottle. She tried to take as large a drink as Faith had but couldn’t stand the taste. She pulled back shaking her head, “Ack!”

 

“You get used to it,” Faith took the bottle and drank, “I probably put too much rum in. Sorry, I forget sometimes you’re new to it.”

 

Her nerves were back, thinking maybe she should’ve just got some diet Coke. That sounded much more like Buffy. No, now she felt like she was corrupting the girl, removing the things she lo-liked most about her. Faith’s nails tore at the label.

 

“Faith.”

 

She looked up to see Buffy staring right into her eyes.

 

“Never apologise for something like that.” Buffy crawled and cuddle in next to the brunette. “I like it, you.” She trailed her arm around to hold her waist. “When you smell of rum, and sweat and you’re confident and cocky. But then you turn around and do something as beautiful as this.”

 

Faith hid her smile by turning and burying her head into the blonde’s shoulder. With no words she instead chose to kiss and nibble at her ear.

 

“Ah-and,” Buffy continued, “If I just touch you right.” She moved her hand to Faith’s lower back and snuck her fingers in under the leather jacket and tank top, “You turn into a mess.” She inched her hand up slightly and brushed her fingers over Faith’s spine.

 

Faith froze.

 

Buffy laughed as she began tickling and scratching, bringing her other hand to join in as Faith fell back onto the hard roof trying to escape her fingers. With no access to her back Buffy began attacking Faith’s stomach.

 

“N-no B!” Faith wheezed.

 

“Yes F!” Buffy tickled up her sides.

 

She had to straddle the other slayers legs and use all her strength to keep them still. Both girls had tears in their eyes when Buffy finally stopped, bending down to kiss at the exposed stomach. It was soft, tasting like vanilla and Faith. Buffy just wanted to lay down and snuggle into it but she thought that might sound a little weird. Instead she trailed kisses back up to Faith’s neck, lingering for a few seconds before bringing their mouths together.

 

Faith was still panting from her ordeal, her skin tingled from Buffy’s touch - though by now she believed she tingled whenever Buffy was around. Buffy pressed their stomachs together as she opened the kiss, pulling Faith’s tongue into her mouth. Faith grabbed onto her waist, digging her nails in and holding them tight together.

 

She had to pull away for air and Buffy took it as an invitation to lavish her neck with her lips and tongue. Biting and licking, sucking and soothing at her pulse. Warmth, not from the alcohol, ran through their veins.

 

Faith gasped when Buffy licked by her ear and bucked their hips together when she bit down. She cursed herself at the schoolboy reaction.

 

Buffy laughed into her neck, and pulled away to sit up, effectively ending the moment.

 

Faith too laughed a little awkwardly, with what little breath she had in her.

 

Both were flushed red, with eyes wide and dark with desire. Buffy soon recovered quicker than Faith, her breathing settled down and pure happiness overtook the desire in her eyes.

 

Faith's hands still trembled where they rested at Buffy's waist, gripped tight as her whole body was tense with weeks of unreleased tension.  

 

“I think,” Faith quirked her lips upwards, “A 30-minute shower ain’t gonna do me tonight.”

 

Buffy blushed and ducked her head back down to Faith's shoulder, trying to hide just how pleased she was with herself for the affect she had on her girlfriend.

 

Faith schooled her breathing, the touch of Buffy and the weight of her pressing down too much for her senses. She had to blink and shake her head to clear it.

 

“Sorry,” Buffy realised and rolled off her, collapsing down to lay beside her.

 

Faith took a few breaths to re-centre herself. Never before had she ever needed to have this much control over her body.  

 

Buffy turned over to rest her head in hand as she looked over Faith's tortured body. “I want to, you know. And, I know we’re both spending way too much time in the shower.”

 

Faith laughed, still looking up at the light polluted sky.

 

“But… I don't know. It's like everything needs to line up. I don't exactly want Mom to be able to walk in on us.”

 

Faith understood. Sort of. She didn't understand the need to have it perfect. Sex was sex, and that in and of itself wasn't perfect. There'd be awkward moments, rushed moments, painfully slow moments. But it was fun and exciting, it made your heart race like you were on crack, and if it was good you would float like you were on acid. But she understood Buffy's need for it to be _comfortable_. The less rocks poking in your ass and the less moms walking in the better.

 

“I'll be waiting,” Faith took her eyes away from the off-black sky and smiled. Her eyes finally free from the heavy desire that had fogged them.

 

Buffy relaxed, happy her overzealous-ness hadn't created too much of a problem. She dropped her head to Faith’s shoulder and curled her arm around her waist.

 

“Happy first date.”

 

Faith moved so that Buffy's head was nestled in the crook of her arm and held her close.

 

She kissed the blonde hair and sighed in content, “Happy first date.”

 

Valentine's day would be next. She'll let Buffy organise that one.


End file.
